Several insulated coolers combine the cooler with electronic equipment, such as a radio, a media player, streaming media players, video displays, and other entertainment devices. Speakers may be integrated into the housing of the cooler. Coolers and electronic entertainment devices may be used as a significant part of outdoor recreational activities, including camping, picnicking, and similar activities. Unfortunately, portable containers are not usually used in locations near reliable electrical power supply sources. Thus, using an insulated cooler with various devices that consume power is problematic as electronic devices need to be charged frequently.
It is therefore desirable to provide a cooler that interfaces with electronic devices and easily provides charging capabilities.
As many electronic devices all use electricity but vary in the configuration of component charging cable connections (e.g., USB, micro-USB, Fire Wire, male connections, female connections, and the like), it is also desirable to provide a means for charging electronic devices independent of the physical shape of mating cables of various makes of electronic devices.
While many people carrying containers, such as insulated coolers, have the physical capability to transport such containers, whether by hand carrying, or by rolling with wheels, such coolers are becoming heavier. The weight of a cooler can increase with added components, such as electronics, motors, storage compartments, power supplies (such as batteries), speakers, charging panels, and even blenders. Additionally, some people, such as children, the elderly, or disabled people may need help transporting heavy containers.
To transport heavy containers, it would be desirable to have power assisted wheels that can control supplemental force to boost pushing or pulling of the container without removing complete control from the user.
Therefore, there is a need for a container transport control system which increases independence of users by providing sensors and a controller to reduce the amount of force required to operate a cooler or otherwise transport a cooler.
It would be advantageous to provide an apparatus, method, and system that would include one or more of the features of 1) wirelessly charging electronic devices using a power supply integrated or connected with the container; 2) providing supplemental power to wheels; 3) proportionally adjusting the power supplied to drive wheels based on user behavior; and 4) generating a control signal in proportion to the signal value if the signal value is above the threshold value.